smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 8
It was getting late. Johan and the others had taken refuge in a nearby inn. The Smurfs were still in shock at what they had just recently witnessed. It was affecting Hero the most; he sat down on the bed with his head in his knees and legs up against his chest, slowly moving back and forth. "I'm worried for Hero, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette said, sounding concerned. "I know! We all are... we just weren't expecting Wonder to smurf alongside Gargamel," Papa Smurf said. "But you heard Hero, Papa Smurf!" Hawkeye said. "We can't give up on her! We just have to show her we care for her." "But she thinks we've forgotten about her," Clumsy said. "We haven't!" Papa Smurf said. "If Gargamel didn't smurf that shield spell on his hovel, we would've shown Wonder that we care." "We do we smurf now, Papa Smurf?" Vanity asked. "I don't know, but I'll try and smurf up with something," Papa Smurf said. Smurfette then went over to Hero. She kneeled down before him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hero!" Smurfette said calmly. Hero raised his head slowly. Smurfette could see his face was slightly red with tears flowing down both cheeks. "I'm here for you, Hero!" Smurfette said, as she wiped away the tears. Hero then threw his arms around her. "I've lost her!" Hero cried. "My wife's been smurfed away from me." "Don't smurf that, Hero!" Smurfette said. "I'm sure we can smurf her." "But how? We all saw her smurf with Gargamel!" Hero said. "You smurfed it yourself that your heart still smurfs you that she is still the same Smurfette that you married," Smurfette said. "We just have to smurf it to her." Hero was feeling unsure. "Listen to me, Hero!" Smurfette said. "We'll rescue her, no matter what!" Hero managed to pull a smile and he gave Smurfette a hug. "If you say we can smurf her, then we can smurf it," Hero said, sounding determined. "Okay, my little Smurfs. We'll smurf up with a plan," Papa Smurf said as they all got together with Johan, Peewit, and Savina to discuss a plan. ... Wonder's birthday party began with a trip to the circus that Scruple had mentioned. There were booths and games all over. A band was playing. The streets were crowded with many people from nearby villages. Gargamel, Wonder, and the Naughties stood in the line to get inside the big tent. "There're a lot of people," Wonder exclaimed. "I'll deal with that, my dear," Gargamel said, raising his wand. "ALAKNEEL!" With a blue light zap, the people in line all fell to their knees, creating a broad path to the tent. "Hey! What are you doing?" one villager asked. "Where are the king's guards when you need them?" another said. Gargamel turned to Wonder. "Shall we?" He led the way to the front of the line. As they passed, several people were wondering what the little creatures were. One child tried to reach his hand out to grab them, but Gargamel stood before him. "These are my children. Please don't touch the Naughties," he said. "It's my little friend's birthday. Coming through. Come, children, don't dawdle." Wonder was slowly walking past the humans, feeling rather nervous due to everything she was told about humans. "Hi... um... it's my birthday," Wonder said nervously as she followed Gargamel and the Naughties, who were waiting for her at the entrance. "Father, it's feeding time soon," Vexy said. "Not now!" Gargamel told her. "But, Father," Vexy said again, trying to get his attention. "I said not now!" Gargamel said. He turned to face Wonder. "Our fun is just beginning," he said as he removed the spell, allowing the people to stand again, and they made their way inside and sat down in a spot to get a good view. The show master then appeared. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Get ready to have the funniest night of your lives! The circus has now begun!" the show master said, as multiple acts appeared from behind the curtains and started to entertain the people. "Just think, Wonder. With you by my side, there is absolutely nothing we cannot do," Gargamel whispered. "Then why is this going so slow?" Wonder said, with a mischievous look in her eye, as she flicked her wand, causing all the acts to speed up and inanimate objects to come to life. "Whoa. You really have a flair for this," Gargamel noted, as people screamed as they left the tent. Scruple didn't like what he was witnessing. "I just hope this doesn't get out of hand," he thought to himself. "Isn't this fun?" Wonder asked. "It's definitely not!" Scruple whispered to himself. ... Back at the inn, Johan and others had finally discussed the plan. "So that's the plan, Johan! Me and my little Smurfs will try to find a way inside Gargamel's hovel and try and figure out what Gargamel is truly planning, and then rescue Wonder as soon as they return," Papa Smurf said. "We'll be ready to help if necessary, Papa Smurf!" Johan said. They soon saw Peewit was eating some food, completely oblivious to the plan. "Peewit!" Papa Smurf called, trying to get his attention. "What?" Peewit asked. "Are you coming with us?" Papa Smurf asked. "Is a Smurf's butt blue?" Peewit replied as he finished. "You tell me," Grouchy said, as he bent over and took a look at his own rear end. The Smurfs laughed, except for Vanity. "Ugh, Grouchy!" he said, sounding disgusted. "C'mon, let's get smurfing!" Papa Smurf said as they left the inn. ... Gargamel had returned to the hovel with Azrael, Scruple, Wonder, and the Naughties. He led them downstairs into the cellar. There was a machine in the back which was covered by a tarp. "Why are we coming down here again, Father?" Vexy asked. "We are celebrating our special friend's birthday. We can't very well end the revelry without a cake," Gargamel said, as he waved his hand. A birthday cake floated across the room and landed in front of Wonder. With another wave of the dragon wand, candles burned brightly. "It's your favorite, Wonder. Blue velvet. Now, make a wish. Anything your tiny heart can dream of, it is yours," Gargamel said as Wonder had a taste of her cake. "How did you know that blue velvet was my favorite?" Wonder asked. "Oh, I have my sources," Gargamel said. "So, anything I can dream of?" Wonder asked. "But of course," Gargamel told her. "Meow," Azrael warned. "Well, within reason," Gargamel said. Wonder didn't blow the candles out right away. She looked at the flickering lights, uncertain of what she wanted. She was happy, but it was in a way that she believed that Gargamel had told her the truth about him changing his ways. ... Just then, Johan, Peewit, Savina, and the Smurfs arrived at the hovel. The Smurfs scurried down and ran for the hovel. "Good luck, Smurfs!" Savina said as they watched the Smurfs head for the hovel. "Okay, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Try to smurf another way inside. I'm sure Gargamel didn't smurf his shield spell on every entrance." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said in unison, as they each went off to try and find an alternative entrance. ... Wonder hadn't made her wish or blown out her candles yet. Gargamel was growing impatient. "Wonder," he said. "Take all the time you need. As long as it's very soon." "Then we can all be blue. Together," Vexy said. "Hackus blue! Hackus blue!" Hackus chanted. "Awww. They want to be blue -- just like you," Gargamel said in a sweet voice. "Then we could be a family," Vexy said, as her eyes were wet with tears. Wonder looked down at her wedding ring and thought that what she was about to do was against everything about being a Smurf. She backed away slowly from the cake. "I'm sorry. I just can't," she said. "What do you mean, you can't?!" Gargamel said, exploding with anger. "I just don't know the spell that Papa Smurf used on Smurfette," Wonder said. "I've given you everything! Kindness! Presents! A cake with no poison!" Gargamel began to shout. "IT'S BEEN HORRIBLE! Now you will get me what I want -- RIGHT NOW! The formula!" "No!" Wonder said, putting her hands on her hips. Gargamel was furious. His face turned red and his hands shook. Vexy called in a weak voice. "Um... Father..." Gargamel and Wonder faced the Naughties. They were going paler and looked like they were beginning to melt. "Hackus dizzy," Hackus said, before he fell over. "What's happening to them?" Wonder asked, sounding really worried. "Don't tell me you actually care for these creatures. How pathetic for you," Gargamel grimaced, but then his tone changed. "And how perfect for me!" Wonder watched in horror as the Naughties began to melt at a much quicker pace. "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew," Gargamel said with a wicked frown. "Without essence, they cannot live." Hackus fell to his knees. "Father, please," Vexy said, begging for her life. "Give them what you have! Take some from me if you have to!" Wonder said, as she held out her hair. "Why? What's the point? You won't get me the formula, so I might as well just let them go," Gargamel said, turning away. "You mean let them die?!" Wonder exclaimed. Gargamel shrugged. "I can always make others. Besides, I'm not the one letting them die... you are!" Vexy looked to Wonder with desperate eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" Wonder asked, sounding like she was panicking. "Get me the spell from Papa Smurf!" Gargamel said. "Just hang in there, Vexy! I'll be right back," Wonder said. "Just be sure you're not seen," Gargamel said. "If any other Smurf sees you, they will try to stop you." Wonder flew out a back window and went as fast as she could back to the village. At the same time, Clumsy found the window to the cellar. "Papa Smurf! I've found a way in," Clumsy said. The other Smurfs rushed over. "Excellent work, Clumsy!" Papa Smurf said. They peered through and couldn't see Wonder anywhere. "There's Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, and those two creatures. But... where's Wonder?" Vanity asked. "I don't know, but... the two creatures don't look so smurfy," Hero said. "Come, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said in unison, as they made their way inside, without being seen. ... Wonder had arrived back in the village and headed straight for Papa Smurf's laboratory, but when she got there, the door was locked. "Oh smurf! I need to smurf a way in! I have to save my friends," she said in a panic. She then ran round the sides of the mushroom and seen a window was slightly ajar. "Perfect!" Wonder said, as she made her way inside. "Now to smurf the formula! I don't have much time." Then she began to search through each of the spellbooks on the shelves. She was searching through the spellbooks for a few good minutes, until she finally found the specific one that she was looking for. "Ah! Here it is!" Wonder said, as she took the book from the shelf and began to look through its pages and she eventually found the spell. "Here we go: True Blue Spell -- One hopeful thought, tiger lily, a dab of royal jelly, mimosa pollen, a drop of mink oil and finally say one loving truth." She then wrote the ingredients down on a parchment. "Now to save my friends!" she said, as she left the lab. Suddenly she could hear Hero's voice in her head. "Just remember, Wonder! That the Instant Transmission technique is best smurfed for dire situations..." Hero said. "Now would be the smurfiest of times to smurf the technique," Wonder said, as he placed two fingers to her forehead, focused and used her energy to disappear from the village and to re-appear in Gargamel's hovel. The Naughties were just moments from death. "Did you get it?" Gargamel asked. "Yes! You need one hopeful thought, tiger lily, a dab of royal jelly, mimosa pollen, a drop of mink oil, and you must say one loving truth," Wonder said as she handed the parchment to Gargamel. The Smurfs overheard her. "What spell was that, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked. Papa Smurf was in shock, "It's the spell I smurfed on Smurfette in order to make her a real Smurf!" he said. "Hero! Go get Johan, Peewit, and Savina! We'll need their help." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, as he flew out the window. "Now feed them!" Wonder told Gargamel. "First, we are going to see if it works," Gargamel said, as he headed for his cauldron. Magic ingredients were on every shelf. He got to work in adding the ingredients and it didn't take him long to finish it. But by the time he had the potion ready, the Naughties were just mere seconds away from death. "Hurry!" Wonder urged Gargamel. From the cauldron rose two spouts of potion. They rose through the air and went directly into the Naughties' mouths. Almost immediately the Naughties felt better, and they became true blue Smurfs. "It worked!" Gargamel said. "Into the machine! Into the machine!" he said, as grabbed them and held them in his hand. "Oh, finally. You're real Smurfs." The Smurfs watched as Scruple removed the tarp, revealing an evil-looking machine. Gargamel then strapped them into the machine. "You... face... leaking," Hackus said, noticing Wonder's tears. His own eyes began to water. "Hackus leaking! Hackus leaking!" Vexy turned her head to face Wonder. "You sacrificed everything - just to save us," she said. "I had to," Wonder said sadly. "I care about you." "WAHH!" Hackus started to bawl hysterically. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Let it all out. I guess it's time I told you three my true ''plan!" Gargamel said. "True plan?" Wonder asked. "Yes! You see, I created the Naughties to use you, in order to get your husband to show up and try to rescue you, but I use my dragon wand to completely drain him of his energy and use it to destroy the Smurfs," Gargamel said. "You never cared about us, Father?" Vexy asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Of course not! I never cared at all," Gargamel said. "So that was his plan!" Papa Smurf said. "Using Wonder to get to Hero!" "We have to tell him, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette said. "Once he returns with Johan and the others, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said. '...' Gargamel then brought forth a weird-looking machine. "One small step for wizards, one giant leap for ME!" he said. "Meow!" Azrael said. "Yes, yes, you can push the button," Gargamel told the cat. He lifted up Azrael, and the cat held out his paw. Azrael pressed the button, nothing happened. "For cats who apparently can't even push a button properly," Gargamel said. "Come, Scruple! We have to place a receiver on top of the spire." As soon as they left the cellar, the Smurfs rushed towards the machine. "Wonder!" Papa Smurf called as he hurried to her side. "Papa?! Is that you? You came for me?" Wonder asked, sounding surprised. "Of course we came for you! You're my daughter!" Papa Smurf said, as he and the Smurfs worked together to set Wonder free. On top of the hovel, Gargamel and Scruple jammed a huge electrical cable into place. Then by using his wand, Gargamel whipped up another magical storm. KKKRACKKK! Lightning rippled through the sky and hit the cable, sending its energy down towards the machine. "Papa Smurf, I gave Gargamel the formula you used to smurf Smurfette into a real Smurf!" Wonder admitted. "She saved our lives," Vexy explained. She and Hackus were still trapped in the machine. "Hackus live! Hackus live! Hackus said. "Oh, Papa Smurf! I've let you down, I betrayed the Smurfs. I'm so sorry," Wonder cried. "Wonder," Papa Smurf said, as he helped her out of the Smurfalator and brought her close. "A life is the most precious thing to protect. I'm proud of you," he said, as he hugged her. "You... you are?" Wonder asked. She wasn't expecting him to say he was proud. "Seriously? No spanking? No smack to the knuckles? You forgive her, just like that?" Vexy asked. "Of course. I love her, she's my daughter," Papa Smurf said. "And my sister!" Smurfette added, before she gave Wonder a hug. "And don't forget being a smurftastic wife to a very special Smurf," Hawkeye said. "Where's Hero? I want to be with him!" Wonder asked. "Hero will be with us soon! We need to get out of here," Papa Smurf said. Grouchy then looked towards Vexy. "WHOA! Hello!" he said, finding himself attracted to her. "Eh... Hi!" Vexy answered, sounding rather embarrassed. '''Smurf to Part 9' Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters